Content owners may have one or more files that they need to transfer from one location to multiple other locations, which may be geographically distinct. For example, a news reporter may record a segment for presentation on a nightly news broadcast at several locations around the country. Conventional file distribution systems generally use “best effort” communication schemes, which can result in a random distribution of files without taking into account user preference or destination priority, in the case of the news reporter application, for example, it may be more critical to get the recorded news segment to television stations on the east coast than it is to get the recorded news segment to television stations on the west coast due to the time difference between the different geographic locations. Without the ability to prioritize based on destination, however, communication resources, such as bandwidth, may not be efficiently allocated in distributing content files. Files may reach lower priority destinations at the same time or earlier than higher priority destination with no benefit to the early arrival at the low priority destinations, but potential negative repercussions for a late arrival at a higher priority destination.